Unwilling
by HellHathPie986
Summary: A new addition was just added to his family but Yuuya Hiruma seems unwilling to accept the tole that was paid to bring this new stranger in, even if it is his own child.


It seemed impossible for something so horrific to strike his life after such a miracle had been announced for the third time in twelve years. Six months ago, he never would have believed the love of his life had such a short time to live.

Yuya Hiruma sat in a reclining chair, staring at the ceiling as if it held all of the answers to life, but found nothing useful to fill his straining heart. For thirteen years he had been married to his beautiful wife, taking her on dinner dates and showing off their two wonderful children to all of their friends and relations. For thirteen years he felt he had a purpose in life and spent every moment he could smiling and laughing, soaking up the wonderful moments that etched into his being and reminded him of all of the magnificent happenings around. But reality was too cruel to keep something so perfect going for very long.

The small bundle resting peacefully in the crib next to him stirred a bit, gurgling lightly as it shifted positions. The newest edition to the family had only arrived in this world yesterday and had already impacted everyone's lives so greatly. Yuya shifted his gaze in the direction of the baby's bed, tired eyes picking out the jet black hair of his youngest son. The man sighed greatly and stood, slowly making his way over to the child with his hands casually in his pockets.

When he reached the crib, the sight of the little boy's peaceful expression melted some of Yuya's distress away. He just lay sleeping there, unaware of the fact that his mother had died from childbirth only eight hours prior.

The man clenched his fists, taken aback by the sudden memory of having watched his spouse's life slip from his grasp; her tender gaze replaced with nothing but a hallow expression and laying on the hospital bed no longer able to move a muscle.

The woman he had promised to spend the rest of his life with was gone now, replaced only with the demonic child responsible for her death.

Fiery anger suddenly replaced the pained look in his eyes and Yuya glared down at his new son, but his proclamation wasn't far from the truth. With the pointed ears, pale skin, and piercing eyes any religious nut-job could mistake the boy as the spawn of Satan.

Or any grieving father could as well.

Yuya slammed his fist into the wall, the sound causing the child in front of him to squirm in his snug blankets, letting out a coo of distress. The little boy sleepily pried open one eye and then the other, focusing his vision on his daddy in front of him. The boy didn't seem to register any kind of hatred or danger coming from the man standing above him and proceeded to stretch his arms out, grabbing for his father with a glowing smile on his face.

Yuya glared down at the child before scoffing and heading back to the recliner. He plopped down unceremoniously and ran all ten fingers through his hair. Even as he approached the forty-year mark in his life the man still had a full and thick head of dark brown hair.

Yuya heavily sighed again and began thinking of another problem that would soon surface. He had to find a way to tell his ten-year-old daughter and twelve-year-old son of the grieving news.

The elder children were staying with his mother-in-law and father-in-law for the time being until his home could be settled with the new baby. The two kids had been relentlessly pressing their parents for the gender and name of their new sibling and making up future scenarios of the happy family of five that informing the two of the loss of their mother seemed impossible. The grandparents and children would be on their way over to learn the horrifying news in about five hours and Yuya wasn't sure he could break it to them.

The shifting in the crib suddenly grew louder and more frantic before a small cry ruined the silence. The boy continued to work his lungs and called out for attention until Yuya had had enough.

"Shut up!" The man stood and grabbed the crib's railing until his knuckles turned white. The child quieted until only a few whimpers were escaping.

"You of all people have no right to cry! All you've brought is suffering and death." Yuya only glared down at his son as the little boy blankly stared back at him.

"It's all your fault! Because of you my wife is dead!" He couldn't take it anymore and with all of the rage he had been holding back for eight hours, smashed his fist into the closest wall, leaving a gaping hole and silencing the child in front of him.

"You are not my son." He stated flatly. The man slowly turned back to the newborn in front of him and continued.

"Do us all a favor and crawl back into the deepest crevice of hell where you belong." Yuya seethed between his teeth. As if the boy had perfectly understood his father's words, his eyes widened and filled with tears. The man took one last condescending look at the small boy before him and spun on his heals, heading for the door. As he reached the frame and had a hand on the knob, one small cry came out as if pleading for him to stay. Yuya only snarled before slamming the door behind him and making his way to the kitchen.

Everything in his life was too hectic for him to handle. If he had known falling in love could be this painful he would have never married or settled down. Yuya grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, writing down a quick message explaining the situation before heading for his room.

He grabbed a suit case from under the bed and began to pack. He tossed in some shirts, a few pants, some watches, a few ties, his tooth brush and several other necessities before zipping it shut and sliding his coat on.

The last thing Yuya Hiruma heard was the faint crying of his son as he put on his hat and quickly left his home, dragging with him the only material possessions he had.

~0~


End file.
